Slatwalls have a front surface formed by horizontally elongated front members separated by horizontally elongated grooves. The grooves receive article holders, such as shelves, trays, brackets, and the like which, in turn, display and support a variety of articles. Slatwalls have been used extensively for wall displays in merchandising and retail applications because of the versatility they offer as far as placement of the article holders thereon. More recently, slatwalls have been found to be extremely desirable in commercial applications such as in the office and workplace, as well as in consumer applications in the home and school.
Typically, slatwalls are formed with horizontally elongated slatwall sections or slat panels that are interlocked with similar upper and lower slat panels to form a slat panel assembly. Generally, the upper and lower ends of each slat panel have edge structure which cooperates with those of vertically adjacent sections to secure the slat panels together at slatwall panel joints. One or more slat panels are supported directly on a vertical wall or a mounting member fixed to the wall to define a slatwall display system. It is necessary that the cooperating engagement between vertically adjacent slat panels be designed such that the finished assembly is sturdy. In addition, the spacing between the front members of the slat panels should be consistent to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance of the slatwall. Further, the grooves in the slat panels should be formed to promote stable engagement between the slat panel assembly and the article holders that are supported thereon by the forming walls of the grooves. Moreover, the slat panel assembly and the mounting member should be provided with mating structure to securely mount the slat panel assembly to a vertical wall.
While some attempts have been made to produce slat panels from metal and plastic, the most widely used materials for the manufacturing of slatwall display are fiberboard (MDF, HDF), particle board (HDP), plywood and other wood-like sheet materials. Uniqueness or customization is supplied through surface applications including paint, high and low pressure laminates, transfer foils, wood veneers, mirrors, etc. Generally, wood-like panels measuring four feet in width, eight feet in length and 3/4 inch in thickness are employed. Parallel grooves are routed or milled across the width of the panels and are spaced on equal centers over the surface. The routed grooves or slots form a female receptacle for accommodating article holders having connecting structures so that they can be supported in a cantilevered fashion. The slots are generally L-shaped or T-shaped in cross-section and are uniformly sized to accept an array of article holders and accessories such as shelves, brackets, baskets, trays, hooks, racks and lights.
Despite its widespread use and ability to offer customized service treatment, these wood-like panels have several limitations. The panels are heavy and fragile, and do not cut, fabricate or finish well. Those familiar with the products are aware that the constitution of fiberboard, particle board and other wooden panels is extremely brittle and rigid. As a result of its makeup, the grooves cut into the panel must often be reinforced by inserts. Coupled with its large size and heavy weight, the panel is awkward to ship, handle and install. The panel also lacks strength and when damaged, is unsightly and difficult to repair. A further drawback encountered in the use of such moisture permeable panels is the effect of warpage which can occur when the panels are subjected to varying environmental changes, are processed with certain surface coatings or are sanitized using liquid cleaners.
Notwithstanding the slatwall arrangements described above, it remains desirable to provide a slatwall display system which retains the positive structural and functional characteristics of prior art slatwall design and simultaneously eliminates the negative factors. It is desirable to provide a slatwall display system which is lightweight yet extremely durable, priced competitively and usable in a variety of various environments. It is also desirable to provide a slatwall display system having a mounting member and a plurality of interconnected, juxtaposed slat panels capable of sustaining a high degree of vertical loading. Further, it is desirable to provide a slatwall display system which is easier and less expensive to ship, install and handle. Likewise, it is desirable to provide a slatwall panel having forward facing structure for supporting various article holders and rearward facing structure for securely mounting the panel on a wall support.